


Faux départ

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alianne asked you:<br/>prompt: Kurt and Blaine have never met until they become roommates in college. They completely get off on the wrong foot and kind of hate each other at first. Until they don’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux départ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> GRAB is a Chicago, Illinois LGBT entertainment magazine. The biweekly publication is distributed free in the Greater Chicago area. Founded in 2009 by Stacy Bridges and Mark Nagel.
> 
> GRAB organizes the annual Grabby Awards (better known as The Grabbys) to honor work done in the gay pornography industry. Both GRAB magazine and the Grabby Awards are owned and operated by Grabbys, LLC.  
>  :)

Kurt takes a deep, satisfied breath.

He finally made it, out of Ohio, out of Loserville - he’s in College in Chicago and the world doesn’t know what is going to happen to it.

He just has to meet the person who is going to share his quarters for the next three years - please be discrete and polite and non homophobic, Kurt mentally repeats as he climbs the stairs with his suitcase.

 

Opening the door, a greeting on the tip of his tongue, Kurt feels his blood turning cold.

The left side of the room is covered with a shade of scarlet and gray that he knows all too well.

A Buckeyes fan.

Someone probably thought that it was a good idea to put to Ohioans together and Kurt feels like slamming his head in the wall.

The owner of said posters and memorabilia exits the bathroom whistling and freezes when he sees Kurt. “May I help you ?” he asks, and while this ticks the “polite” portion of Kurt’s wishes, it doesn’t make him feel any better.

"I’m Kurt - Kurt Hummel" Kurt introduces himself, his education trumping his distaste for the guy’s décor.

"Blaine Anderson" the roommate says, holding his arm up to shake hands with Kurt.

"Pleasure" he says coldly and as he turns to put his suitcase on his bed, he misses the frown on Blaine’s face.

"So, where are you from ?" Blaine says as he opens the middle drawer of his desk, carefully placing what appear to be ribbons of satin and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Ohio" he says in a monotone as he starts unpacking.

Blaine lets out a delighted gasp. “Awesome - i’m also from -“

Kurt cuts him before the poor by makes a fool of himself. “Yes, Ohio, I can see the Buckeyes coloring on your wall” he says curtly. “And before you think that it will help us bond to be bros or whatever, let me tell you that I didn’t escape that excuse of a state to be all cuddly with a fellow Ohioan - you live on your side, you do whatever it is you do and we’ll be cool, capisce ?” he concludes with a raised index.

Blaine looks shocked and a little bit angry before looking amused. “Capisce” he replies before returning to the bathroom he came from.

Kurt nods to himself. It might not be a friendly atmosphere he’s setting, but at least it’s not an antagonistic one.

Is it ?

—

Days pass and so far, Blaine hasn’t done anything to attract Kurt’s wrath.

Blaine actually acts like Kurt doesn’t exist and while it’s exactly what Kurt asked for when they met, it hurts a little when Blaine goes to parties without inviting him to come along or when he gets back from the Deli out of campus and doesn’t bring something for him.

Speaking of things that hurt -

The other boy always comes out of the bathroom when Kurt is done with his classes, and doesn’t mind coming out of there with just his towel wrapped around his waist.

And by God, Kurt has two good eyes and he can’t help but look.

The only downside is that his spank bank is full but how do you masturbate with your roommate in the room ?!

—

Until Blaine comes home, slightly drunk and carrying magazines.

He’s giggling when he enters the room, dropping the two magazines and the half drunk bottle of tequila on his bed before going in the bathroom to loudly relieve himself.

Kurt can’t help but wonder what kind of magazines his roommate has been hiding under his coat. Good god, please dont be porn magazines, Kurt will not be able to stand Blaine’s touching himslef in close proximity.

It’s one thing to lust after your straight roommate you supposedly hate - no, not hate, profoundly dislike -, it’s another thing to listen to him pleasuring himself.

Oh.

On the bed, Kurt can see the last copy of “Out” and a copy of …

"GRAB" ?

No fucking way.

His straight roommate that he supposedly doesn’t appreciate is not as straight as Kurt thought ?

And maybe there is more to him than the stereotype that Kurt applied so generously to him while refusing to be stuck with labels ?

Shit shit shit, Kurt thinks as he runs back to his bed when he hears the toilets being flushed.

Blaine leans against the door frame, and Kurt feels like there is a big neon sign above his head informing his roommate that he went through his stuff.

Or maybe Blaine knows how to read his thoughts.

In which case Kurt is screwed.

Or maybe Kurt is simply blushing redder than Blaine’s pennant and that is telling in itself.

Blaine’s eyes go from the magazines on his bed to Kurt and back to the magazines as a smirk blossoms on his face - that bastard.

"Want to borrow one, roomie ?" he asks, his voice not exactly sultry, but definitely in his lower register and Kurt feels like his cheeks are going to combust.

"N-n-no what are you talking about I don’t know what you’re talking about why would I want to borrow your magazines I don’t know what you bought and why are we even talking hmph-" Kurt rambles, not noticing that Blaine left the doorframe to come to his side of the room and the other boy kisses him to silence him.

Kurt will have to remember to thank him for that - if his brain is still in its place once he’s done kissing Blaine because boy knows how to kiss.

Wow.

Why did they ignore each other all those months again ?

Oh right, because Kurt acted like a judgmental jerk.

"I’m so sorry" he says as he pulls away and Blaine still hovers over him. "For the way I talked to you when we met" he extrapolates when Blaine cocks one eyebrow at him.

Blaine nods before taking a seat next to Kurt, one hand on Kurt’s knee. His eyes are hooded, no doubt from the alcohol he consumed earlier but his voice is strong and clear. “You thought I was an homophobic asshat of a jock, didn’t you ?” he asked with a crooked smile.

"Pretty much, yeah" Kurt says before frowning. "Are you a mind reader ?" he can’t help himself but ask.

Blaine laughs loudly and Kurt joins him eventually. “No - but you’ve made me wish I did” he says, his fingers slightly tightening on Kurt’s knee.

"I’m sure we can find a system" Kurt says with a toothy smile. "Want to bet you can tell what I’m thinking right now ?" he adds, cupping Blaine’s face.

Blaine nuzzle his hand for a moment before staring at him and focusing. “You're thinking thaaaat — you want to ravish me on your bed and see what’s always hidden under my towel ?” he ventures, his laughter muffled by Kurt’s lips on his.


End file.
